President of the United States
The President of the United States is elected every two weeks in presidential elections. They are seen as the single figurehead politician of the game. The abilities of the president include nominating cabinet members, vetoing bills, making presidential announcements, performing foreign affairs actions, and performing defense actions. Presidents also receive a National Influence bonus as well as +6 Power Per Hour. The President is elected by electoral vote after a primary election is undertaken by the parties internally. Popular vote decided the first four presidential elections until Rumsod implemented an electoral vote system. List of Presidencies Disputed Presidencies *Nicholas Kohl - would have won a second term if POWER II had not reset; spent a few hours as President following the Thirteenth Presidential Election; once again was installed as President following the Fourteenth Presidential Election. *Pizo Cunningham - briefly appeared as President following the Tenth Presidential Election. *Jeff Rolland - briefly the most senior person in the line of succession when the presidency was vacant. *Gary Johnson - briefly appeared as President following the Eleventh Presidential Election. *Tom Cotton/Thomas Eris - briefly appeared as President following the Twelfth Presidential Election. *Pendhamma Sindhusen appeared as President for a day following the Twenty Third Presidential Election. After a day, it returned to Berry Strong, the previous incumbent President. After two days, it became Laura Fernandez, who had actually won the 23rd election *Colin Bonini - briefly appeared as President following the Twenty Fifth Presidential Election. *Jeb Bush - briefly, as Vice President, the Acting President as the President spot had been vacated by rumcode following Janet's first re-appointment. *Mr Not Mexican - briefly appeared as President for one hour following the Twenty Seventh Presidential Election. *Notably, Chuck Huff appeared as President at round the end of Power V but due to Rumsod's absence, this issue wasn't fix and Huff stayed as President in-game for a considerable amount of time. It is disputed whether Huff is included as an official President due to his longevity in the role, despite his election being a glitch. * Scoobert Doobert - Became President after the Thirty-Seventh Presidential Election due to a glitch but Rumsod fixed it quickly for the winner of the Electoral College to be President. Was also made President temporarily after the Thirty-Eighth Presidential Election due to the same glitch. However he accidentally soon after as he entered his governor race. * Tigger- Became President after the Forty-Fifth Presidential Election due to the same glitch that happens everytime. * Charlie Chan- Became President after the Forty-Sixth Presidential Election due to a glitch. * Josiah- Became President after the Forty-Seventh Presidential Election due to a glitch. * Adam Bandt- Briefly became President after the Forty-Eighth Presidential Election due to a glitch. (See Great Presidential Vacancy) * Person Man- Became President after the Forty-Ninth Presidential Election due to a glitch. * Person Man again became President after the Fiftieth Presidential Election due to a glitch. * George Rockwell- Became President after the Fifty-First Presidential Election briefly before rumsod reset POWER due to a glitch. * Dior Burgess- Became President due to a glitch, see Fifty Seventh Presidential Election Category:POWER USA Category:Heads of government